


Home Improvement

by daisydiversions



Series: There'd Be Days Like This [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: DIY, Gen, Home Improvement, Slice of Life, fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisydiversions/pseuds/daisydiversions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shindou and Waya make some pretty stellar life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hikago Day! :D

Normal people would have made it work.

Organized people would have created a chart.

Rational people would have used more moderation.

Shindou and Waya knock down a wall of their bathroom with a sledgehammer that they have shipped to their apartment because they are too lazy to drag one back from the hardware store on the subway.

They take turns swinging it, blasting a mix CD of high energy Queen songs, while Isumi and Touya linger in the doorway, passing judgment about their life choices without actually doing anything to stop them.

It’s in the midst of the hard rock chorus in Bohemian Rhapsody that Shindou goes over the line they’d drawn in thick red Sharpie and the wall bursts open with a flood of water that is like a great torrent of fail.

“Nothing really matters,” Freddie Mercury croons, while they all take a moment to stare at the steadily flooding bathroom. “Nothing really matters to me.”

“You idiot,” Waya hisses, “What did you do that for?”

“It wasn’t on purpose, okay,” Shindou shouts back. “It was a mistake.”

“Your _life_ is a mistake.”

Isumi goes for an intense level of facepalming, which, to be fair, is pretty warranted.

“You’re both imbeciles,” Touya tells them crisply. “You should have just shared the shelving the bathroom had to begin with, rather than try to expand into the linen closet. What do you need all of that product for between you anyway?”

When Touya is drawn into the fight, Isumi slinks away from the scene, three shouting man-children and the pooling water that is starting to spread to the hallway carpet, to inform the super that his day is about to become terrible. 

If they get evicted, Isumi stands by his initial pledge not to take any of them in.

He meets Yashiro in the genkan, just arriving home from school, and they share a look, the chaos escalating behind them as Waya tries to shake the sledgehammer in Shindou’s general direction and only successes in dropping it and shattering a few tiles.

Yashiro shrugs complacently. “It’s still better than living with my parents.”


End file.
